headcanon_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
Flippy/Flaky (HamiltrashLAMS)
This article focuses on the relationship between Flippy and Flaky based on Generation Scion. History Flippy and Flaky were next door neighbors growing up, so they saw each other pretty often and loved playing outside together. Since the time he was 12, Flippy had begun crushing on his dear friend, which he hid to avoid conflcit. Flippy has always been very protective over Flaky, and wouldn't hesitate to knock someone out if they were harassing her. They met when they were roughly 5 or 6 years old, and since then practically spent everyday together up until they turned 18, which was when Flippy was sent off into the army. Of course, their goodbyes were tearful and bittersweet, but Flippy promised to fight for her and that he'd be back no matter what. The time that Flippy was gone was certainly a hard one for Flaky; she felt completely lost without her best friend by her side, but decided that she had to go on with life from there. Flaky did succeed in making new friends (as well as rekindling her old friendship with Splendid), but overtime she realized that she didn't quite feel like herself, even with all of her friends by her side, sans Flippy. It was here that Splendid and Flaky, both feeling lonely in their worlds full of people, decided to start going out together as a way of helping each other forget about what they were missing in their lives. Admittedly, they did move a little too fast, but decided to break up on good terms and continue as friends, regardless. Then the day finally came when Flippy returned home from the war. There to greet him at the airport was Flaky, and upon seeing each other after a very long 5 years, they simply hugged each other in silence. Not much could be said at the moment, but Flaky would later come to realize that this was the very moment she realized that Flippy was the one thing she'd been missing this whole time, and now that he was back she felt complete. She noticed that her friend had certainly changed from the war; he was a bit more skiddish than usual but still brave nonetheless, he seemed to anger quicker (thx Fliqpy), but Flaky knew he was still virtually the same bear she'd grown up with her whole life. Flippy, on the other hand, thought the past few years had done well to Flaky, and of course he'd still held onto his feelings since he was a teenager. After Flippy had been repressing his feelings for so long, he decided that it was a good time to reveal his true feelings to Flaky right there...but he found himself avoiding the topic as he did when he was a stupid kid. Flaky, who had grown accustomed to having Flippy in her home (and some fair share of teases from her friends), felt her feelings towards her friend evolving day by day, so one night, she got the courage to proclaim her love...and by "confess", we mean making Petunia tell Flippy first. Regardless, the couple started to date, then married four years later. Other Info Wedding * They decided to elope in order to keep their union pretty lowkey, especially since Flaky didn't want a bunch of people she didn't know there * Flippy wore his uniform instead of a tuxedo * The only guests they had were Petunia and her wife, Handy and Giggles, Sneaky, Mouse-Ka Boom and Lammy, and Lumpy and The Mole Activities * Mushy old couple stuff * Hiking * Bird watching * Baking Family Life * Love going out for picnics in the summer and drag each of their children along NSFW Category:Hamiltrash LAMS' Headcannons Category:Relationship Headcanons